


[美丽喵] 病人

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spooning, Suicide Attempt, Twisted love, angst and hurt, lots of feelings and talks, no comfort, possessive Estinien, suicidal Aymeric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 他知道，这是光对他和艾默里克的报复。他要把负罪感化作随时压在他们两人胸口上的一块顽石。但埃斯蒂尼安不会为这份隐蔽的恶意所动，因为艾默里克表现出的反常已经足以让他战栗不安。这个故事里，每个人都有自己的恶，每个人都被自己折磨着。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. We Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 光是公式光。  
> 两个时间点分别是3.0光被引荐给美丽后跟师兄一行一起探访圣龙前，和龙骑70职业任务后水晶公开始抽卡前，但不要紧不影响阅读。  
> 有些情节可能令人不适。

0

没有人见过这样的艾默里克。

如同一尊阴郁石像坐在空气都凝固了的房间当中，失声了一般的沉默着，头发的黑色仿佛蔓延到了他的全身，让他像一潭无光的死水，但内里又分明隐藏着什么，仿佛一块巨大的礁石，汹涌巨浪伴着狂风一波一波袭来，在他的表面被逐一击个粉碎。他是一块铁壁，拒绝所有来自外界的刺激，自我只紧紧收缩在其后一个几乎看不见的角落，隐约透露着终生背负巨石之运命的悲伤。

1

埃斯蒂尼安能够感觉到，一个看不见的小家伙已经追踪了他一整天。那个小玩意儿只有在想让人看见的时候才会现身。

那你就继续跟着吧。他想。

直到傍晚引燃了篝火，他才对着空气说：“这回又是什么？”

“要、要累死了库啵！有你的信库啵！”

他接过一张折叠起来的纸条，展开扫了一眼，就揉成团塞进衣服口袋里。

“还有吗？”

“没没、没有了库啵！不回信的话就再见了库啵！”

“嗯，不回信。”

一直在空中颤抖晃悠着的绒球又消失了。

这一晚他睡得很不踏实，天微微亮便彻底清醒了。昨晚的篝火已经没了温度，他拢了拢灰打算胡乱对付一口，一边掏了掏口袋，翻出昨天那个被揉烂的小纸球。

“艾默里克回我的信了！他邀请我去他那儿坐坐，还说要请我帮忙。你也一起来吧，伙伴。”

伙伴，哼。

埃斯蒂尼安重新把它揉成球，但这一回随手丢进了灰堆里。

今天启程的话三天应该足够了。

2

光会给埃斯蒂尼安写信。

有时候不只是写信，还会寄卡片，寄玩偶、石头块儿，有时甚至是古怪的食物。反正他是莫古力邮递员的前辈，这些“长着毛球的猪”会义不容辞的想办法找到埃斯蒂尼安，然后把东西塞给他，问他要不要回信。

不。他的回答也一成不变。偶尔，他感觉这个回答会让莫古力看起来像是有点高兴。

埃斯蒂尼安知道光的意图。他要用羞愧和负罪感来压垮他。

这个满怀心思的冒险者在源源不断地用这些甜蜜的小卡片、小玩意儿来持续提醒他：即使是你的愚蠢让自己变成了邪龙的怨影给伊修加德施加了深重的灾难，即使是你的艾默里克任性草率的决定最终促使奥尔什方少壮殒命，你始终都是我的好师兄和好伙伴。

他知道这是光固执的报复。在他觉得满意之前，他是不会停手的。

但埃斯蒂尼安不会为这份隐蔽的恶毒所动。

埃斯蒂尼安不是一个想做英雄的人，但光是。光在这方面的追求似乎永无止境，虽然嘴上不说，但埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克都看得出来——艾默里克要看出的更早——所以艾默里克低声下气地恳请光帮忙，赞美光，邀请光莅临家宴。这对艾默里克来说太过容易了，甚至在有奥尔什方保护着光的前提下，神殿骑士总长也偏要一再约光小酌，不是为了触动福尔唐家私生子的底线，而是要告诉他：这一切都在艾默里克的掌握之中。

光是奥尔什方选中的冒险者。在与龙对战的前哨，经常奔波于中央高地的埃斯蒂尼安也在巨龙首受到银剑骑士的诸多关照。他看着一波又一波心怀幻想的异国冒险者在奥尔什方阵前来了又走，只有光留了下来，无疑他是特别的。

埃斯蒂尼安还记得那次奥尔什方闯入神殿骑士总长的办公室，那时他尚未与另外几人踏上寻访圣龙与真相地旅程。

办公室外的人没能阻拦下奥尔什方。当他闯进来的时候——可能后面还跟着无可奈何的露琪亚——自己甚至没有回头去看。

他在当日一场与龙族的对战中遭遇伏击受了伤，但光的参与给予了相当的支持，他们最后还是取得了胜利，只是两人都受了伤。在骑士长的办公室里，他卸下了全身的装甲，艾默里克一边听他汇报了整个经过与结果，一边给他仔细处理和包扎了一道从锁骨划到后背的伤口。

赤裸着上身的他坐在骑士长的大办公桌上，双手扶着桌沿，任凭自己的长官与他百般唇齿厮磨。他也痴迷与艾默里克亲吻的每一秒，时间仿佛在他们之间停止，或者流失于无形。夜色的短发凑近埃斯蒂尼安的耳朵，艾默里克的声音伴着轻喘的热气吹了进来。

“想要我吗，埃斯蒂尼安？我们可以就在这里。”

这个美好如陷阱般的提议让埃斯蒂尼安觉得呼吸一下子变得困难，仿佛它本身就比已化身情欲之巨蟒的艾默里克更富诱惑，让他不由吞了一口口水。

“我身上脏。”

“没关系，我喜欢你这样。”

“好啊。”于是他说。

紧接着，艾默里克的一只手就不知羞耻的掏进了埃斯蒂尼安的裤子，握住了他已经开始勃起的分身。

也许两人太过沉醉，又或是他们对此时谁会闯门早有判断所以根本没打算回避，当门被打开的时候，他们甚至没有分开纠缠的嘴唇。

虽然事后想起来，那天艾默里克异乎寻常的热情也有可能是他有意而为之——毕竟浴血后总是急于求欢的人是自己——他算定那个人会找回来，所以就是要他看到，就算没有算中，也没什么损失。但那天已经过去太久，而这件事原本也没什么求证的意义。

沉重的大门似乎在闯入者的身后关上了。那个人迈过埃斯蒂尼安丢了一地的铠甲，走到了与他们一桌之隔的近处。

“长官大人。”

那个熟悉的浅蓝色头发的精灵的声音听起来如此冰冷而干涩。

握住埃斯蒂尼安阴茎的手抽了出来，他们也终于停下了亲吻的动作。但艾默里克没有移动，只是低下了头，仿佛已经知道了接下来将会听到什么。

“让他走吧，艾默里克，去利用别的人。”

他说的是光。

同样受了伤的光是埃斯蒂尼安送到巨龙首的。

“是你把他送到我的手上。”

“我送他来寻求庇护，不是要送他死。”

他们沉默着，僵持着，直到艾默里克再次抬起头来，眼里盈着晶莹的悲伤。他直直的看着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，口中回应的却是奥尔什方的请求。

“别人？”他的嘴角几乎要弯成了微笑，中途却又奇怪的转往向下的角度，“我已经利用了所有人，每一个，再没有别的人可以让我利用了。”

“我可以再为你找来一百个、一千个冒险者。”

艾默里克缓慢而深长的叹了一口气，绕过桌角走到奥尔什方的面前，端详着他。

“这不是个充分的理由。”

“他……他是我的光。”

“光？”艾默里克用鼻子哼了一声，“我只在他的眼睛里看见了光——当我给他讲，他将要成就的是一件多么伟大的事情的时候。”

他的目光化成了利剑，刺向奥尔什方的眼睛。

“他给不了你想要的东西。”

“是么。”奥尔什方也低下了头，仿佛在寻找合适的词句，“那我想要的是什么呢？”

他又望向天花板，看吊灯上数十只烛火随着空气的流动微微跳跃。

“小时候，我最喜欢夏天，尤其是库尔札斯的夏天，温暖明媚，遍地野花，即使下河游泳也不会冷。不像现在，永远没有解冻的时候。太冷了，这里太冷了。艾默里克，我本来觉得自己已经无法在这个地方蹲下去了。可是我发现了他，我的光……他很虚荣，也很好胜，甚至愚蠢，但他很单纯，很简单，所以他并不值得你如此利用。”

“奥尔什方，你还不明白吗？即使我不再利用他，他也不会走。他有野心，他受了挫折，被人陷害，差点连命都没了。所以他需要在这里把这一切亲手了结，才能把这份荣耀收入囊中。我做的不过是让人们赞颂他的功绩，而对他来说，这一切都求之不得。他会为了这个目标和许给我的承诺拼尽全力，甚至连你的命也搭进去。”

“果真这样，那我就为他而死。”

“你死了，你才真的失去了他。”

奥尔什方笑了，仿佛他的眼中也带了光。

“既然怎么都得不到，那就让他为我愧疚一辈子吧。”

那一天，被打断的性爱未能继续。

奥尔什方走后，艾默里克似乎陷入了深思。看着埃斯蒂尼安从桌上跳下，穿好上衣，他才心不在焉的开了门，叫人把龙骑士的铠甲收去清洗。露琪亚站在门口，似乎想和他说些什么，他却摆了摆手。

“我知道你的意思，我很抱歉。但我们可以明天再谈吗？”

女骑士探头看了一眼屋里坐在骑士长椅子上瞪着他们的埃斯蒂尼安，克制的点了点头，行礼并带上了门。

回头看到埃斯蒂尼安对自己张开了手臂，艾默里克转身朝他走了过去，侧身坐在他的腿上，任他拥着自己。

“送我回家吧，我累了。”他小声说。

家门的灯光似乎让一路无话的艾默里克恢复了一点生气，他对接到消息候在门口的年长管家吩咐说：“苍天龙骑大人在战斗中受了伤，请为他准备一间舒适的客房。”

除了知道艾默里克的房间是哪一扇窗，哪个阳台，埃斯蒂尼安对博雷尔子爵府几乎一无所知。他被沉默而有礼的佣人领到一扇门前，而艾默里克从进入府邸就不见了踪影。在这个华美舒适到几乎令人觉得乏味的陌生房间里，埃斯蒂尼安在床边坐了一夜。

他不是不想睡，但他觉得自己嗅到一丝令他不安的气息，让他的心跳始终无法回复到平稳的速度，仿佛有数条黑色的触须，从贴近地面的角落向上蜿蜒爬行，渐渐织成密布的阴影笼罩在他的头顶，压得他呼吸急促。他在脑中检索这难缠的敌人究竟会是什么，但对手竟是如此的狡猾，让他百思不得其解。

如果像往常那样从远远的地方看着艾默里克的阳台，他就会知道，他的骑士的窗一直敞开着，房间的主人站在窗前向外望着阴云密布的深夜，听风窜过每一个尖顶时的呼啸，仿佛在等一个今晚不会再从阳台走进来的人。

直到天光将至，埃斯蒂尼安终于倒在了床里。

迷迷糊糊中，房门被轻轻推开，一个带着熟悉气味的身体摸进了他被窝，从背后搂住了他。他握住那只搭放在他腹部的手，攥住一把瘦长的手指。

“睡得好吗？”艾默里克把鼻子埋进他后颈的长发中。

“还好。”

“我们做爱吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安心下一动。

“你今天都陪我吗？”

“给我两个——不，一个小时。”

“我不想。”

“……那我就全都是你的。”

他摩挲着艾默里克的手背，忽然摸到一些陌生的质地。他翻过身，抓起他的手。

“这是怎么回事？”

他按了按艾默里克左手腕上缠裹的纱布，对方吃痛了似的嘶了一声。

“被裁纸刀划了个小口子，没事。”

艾默里克迅速抽走了手，爬起来快步走去拉上了窗帘。微明的房间又回到了沉闷的昏暗之中。

如果埃斯蒂尼安再多一点心，他就会发现这个初露的端倪。那是一个无法回头的第一次，艾默里克用自己的鲜血浸染了这个他们注定都无法忘却的日子。

回到床上，他们都没有急于脱下对方的衣物，而是彼此探手到布料下面，触抚对方的肌肤。男人的皮肤从来都说不上细腻，历经战争也只会让人变得更粗粝和坚硬。只有皮肤透露的温度反复点燃着经过的指尖，让它们的所到之处升腾起更高的温度，直到两人都无法继续承受衣物的阻拦，迫不及待地要尽可能让每一寸自己都和对方贴合在一起。

“想怎么做？”艾默里克吻着爱人的下巴，手掌在他胸口画着圈。

“把你昨晚想怎么操我的方法都做一遍。”

“把我昨晚想怎么操你的方法都做一遍。”艾默里克一字一句的把埃斯蒂尼安的话重复了一遍，笑得后仰进枕头里，“我就在你的隔壁想了一晚上？”

“都想出黑眼圈了。”埃斯蒂尼安的手掌摩挲着他的脸颊，直勾勾的看着他。

艾默里克没有说话，也只是看着那个一直看着他的人。

他和自己一样，一夜都未曾合眼。

但埃斯蒂尼安退却了，他觉得自己仿佛明知道那是什么，却又不敢去问。他钻到艾默里克的身下，调转了自己身子的朝向。

他握住艾默里克的性器，用舌尖去轻舔柔软而光滑的头部，然后慢慢纳入口中含吮。性器在手中渐渐硬了起来，也变得更长，并开始有雄性的气味钻入他的鼻腔。他尝试着去吞入更多，反复摆动自己的头部让吞吐的速度逐渐加快起来，侧耳倾听凶器的主人是否有发出满意的喘息。在二人首尾颠倒的体位下，埃斯蒂尼安感觉到自己的阴茎也被什么潮湿而温热的部分包裹住了，还有舌头不断侵袭着柱体的表面，让他几乎乱了自己口中吞吐的节奏。

真正打乱他节奏的是之前曾被自己握住的手指，已经探到了他臀瓣间的入口，轻轻按压着周围的肌肉，帮助他为即将的扩张放松着。带着一些微凉的滑溜溜的东西，一根手指缓缓插入了他的后穴，并一路向深处探索着，指腹轻轻触动着内壁的软肉，让他不得不暂时吐出口中的肉棒，要深深的呼吸。仿佛要帮助他放松一般，艾默里克也暂缓继续口交的刺激，用那只原本扶着阴茎根部的手去按摩埃斯蒂尼安的双囊，亲吻他的大腿内侧，让他的呼吸合上自己手指插入和抽出的韵律。

待三根手指都已触碰过温暖的肠壁，艾默里克叫埃斯蒂尼安趴在床上，然后整个身子缓缓地覆上去，从胸口到大腿都完完全全与埃斯蒂尼安的后背和腿贴合在一起。因为龙骑士的背上还缠着自己包扎的绷带，他尽量小心的不在那边施加太多的压力。

他用手扶着自己的凶器寻找着已经准备好了的洞口，将其一点一点送了进去。埃斯蒂尼安的脸埋在枕头里，当凶器的前端触到那一点的时候，他透露出了一声令自己耳朵都能红透了的呻吟。

艾默里克为这一声呻吟叹息，为全部进入到埃斯蒂尼安的体内叹息，为那紧紧包裹着自己的热度和令他脊椎都有一份酥麻的快感叹息。他从浅浅的进退渐渐加速至深深的抽插，两具叠在一起的热气蒸腾的肉体如同黑暗中的波浪，交缠翻涌出情热的气味，在这拉了窗帘的房间中显得愈发浓烈。

身下的埃斯蒂尼安的呻吟与扭动也逐渐剧烈起来，艾默里克知道是自己一时忽略了他的需求，于是扶着他的腰，拉他起来两人都到膝盖支撑的四足姿势，埃斯蒂尼安忙忙地伸手一把握住自己硬邦邦的分身。动作的节奏让艾默里克知道他快了，随即也恢复了自己在他身后的挺动。他直起身，扶着埃斯蒂尼安的臀肉，用尽力气去顶撞他、操他，看着他单臂支撑得几乎有些勉强，急于让自己射出来的动作也有些混乱。他银白色的头发乱七八糟的散成了一团，他的呻吟不再是咬着嘴唇压抑着音量，而是如同野兽低沉的吼声，伴着几乎上气不接下气的喘息。

乱了的气息中，断断续续的念着他的名字，反反复复，无论怎么含混不清，他都知道，那是他的埃斯蒂尼安在呼唤他。

我就在这里，亲爱的，一直都在。

他想告诉他，安抚他，但此刻他什么都说不出，只能以同样囫囵的呼唤予以回应。

埃斯蒂尼安。

当他终于能够完整说出这一串字符，他的精液也射进了那个人的身体。

艾默里克从埃斯蒂尼安的身体里抽了出来，两人几乎同时倒在了床上，但埃斯蒂尼安又立刻弹了起来回到了趴着的姿势。

他背部的绷带透出些许红色，昨天的伤口又渗血了。

艾默里克要去找贴布来换，却被埃斯蒂尼安一把拉住。

“没事。”他侧过头来追着艾默里克的眼睛，“别走。”

他抓住的是缠着纱布的那只手腕。他探身过去想要吻那掌心，但凑了嘴唇过去却停在了半路。

纱布也透出了血红的颜色。

这个小口子究竟划了多深？他纳闷的抬起头来用目光询问，却只看到黑色头发的精灵摇了摇头，低下身子亲亲他的额头，什么也没有说。

TBC


	2. We Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾默里克已经弥漫在了他的整个世界当中，他把他吸进肺里，融进血液里，然后拥抱他，抱紧他。  
> 死亡或许会将我们分开。如果他这样对艾默里克说的话，他一定会回答，不，不会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯蒂尼安回到了伊修加德。

3

总体来说，伊修加德还是老样子，但冒险者的数量明显有所增加。云雾街似乎比以前干净了点，行走或奔跑的远东人和拉拉菲尔族似乎也没有吸引太多本地人的目光。

但还是冷。

天色渐晚，埃斯蒂尼安想了想所谓旧友会面的场合，他料定现任上议长不会安排在神殿骑士团总部，便找了无人的巷子，朝着博雷尔家的方向纵身跃起而往。

在这幢房子外部，他有一个熟悉的落点，几乎是为他而存在的一般。

无数个夜晚，他曾在那里看着艾默里克打开窗，面无神色的张望。似乎只是看某个遥远的方向，目光却不会追索任何目标。他只是在等。埃斯蒂尼安知道他在等自己，但他无法抑制自己去看艾默里克一点点变得愈发焦急落寞的神色，然后无法再面对入夜的天色一般，转身背靠阳台，低头陷入思绪。只有到了这个时候，埃斯蒂尼安才会出现——在艾默里克一定最需要和渴求他的时候。

这一次，他几乎下意识的又来到了这个位置，窗果然开着。

透过打开的窗门，他很快将目光锁定在了离窗口不远的圆桌边坐着的两个人。背对窗口坐着的显然是光，正比比画画的侃侃而谈。在过去那段算不上多频繁的接触中，光还并不是一个话多的人。相比之下，人前的艾默里克才是精通表达的大师。但此时，依旧短发的骑士看起来更像是一个完美的倾听者，他坐在光的一侧间隔一个座位的地方，双臂支撑上身前倾在桌子上，十指交叉撑着下巴，脸上带着温和而感兴趣的笑容。那里甚至有些欣喜在流溢，让埃斯蒂尼安忍不住哼了一声。

“所以你们帮助这头小龙找到了千年之前被迫远离的母亲，而他的父亲正是白翼的维德弗尼尔。这很有趣。”艾默里克摇了摇头，感叹道，“也很令我羡慕。”

埃斯蒂尼安曾指出过艾默里克的狠辣与过人之处：他是一个从不说谎的政治家。句句实话看似会暴露自己的把柄，但若本人就是滴水不漏的角色，反倒会令很多人根本无从对其下手。

当然，艾默里克也从不会对光说谎。奥尔什方说的没错，光单纯，且蠢得有点可爱，而艾默里克对光的赞美和利用也从来都无所保留。因此他可以和光几乎对等地畅所欲言，即便对方对自己透露了无法释怀的恶意，艾默里克也都照单全收了。

听得精灵的感叹，光诧异地瞪大了眼睛。

“埃斯蒂尼安没有给你讲过吗？”

艾默里克笑着摇了摇头。

“这可就是他不对了。”光断言道，“那你们也不写信？像我们这样？”

艾默里克沉默了几秒：“是我太忙了，没有给他写过。”

但他没有给光继续说话的空挡：“这次请你来，一是很久未见叙叙旧，二是接下来有事情又要劳烦英雄阁下了。”

看到光的眼睛里又闪出了熟悉的光芒，艾默里克在心里轻笑了一声。他讲了讲关于重建伊修加德的初步计划，并结尾道：“所以这个项目会由阁下也很熟悉的弗朗塞尔·艾因哈特全权负责监理。不过现阶段这还只是一个战略计划，尚需多方准备，阁下不妨继续冒险，或在这里休息一段时间。”

听罢点了点头，光把双手抱头括在脑后，整个身子向后靠在椅子里：“好吧，这件事可还真得花点功夫。不过我得说，埃斯蒂尼安一离开伊修加德，你就变了，简直变成了黑心政治家，我都要被你榨干了，哈哈。”

艾默里克扬了扬眉毛，瞥了光一眼，没有搭腔。

光自知失言，抓了抓毛茸茸的头发，没话找话地说：“不知道埃斯蒂尼安什么时候到？我可以先去找埃马内兰，给他讲点好玩的事情。”

艾默里克看出他想抬屁股溜之大吉，但听他如此说，还是忍不住瞟了窗户那边一眼。

“他和你说了会来吗？”

“我来之前给他写了信，他没回我。但就算不奔着我这个师弟和伙伴，他总会想来见你的吧？”

艾默里克微笑的点点头，没有正面回应，转而切换了话题。

“说起来，你去看过‘他’了吗？”

光的鼻子哼了一声，坐回了椅子里。

“昨晚赶回来的路上，我就直接先去了那里。”

艾默里克看着他。

他们都明白，对方说的是奥尔什方的墓地。

刚还一直话不嫌多的年轻人就此陷入了沉默，而艾默里克也终于得以放心地关心窗外何时才会有那个人的身影。他当然是刻意提起了关于奥尔什方的话题。但他又如何能不提，不问呢？如果哪一天，光真的不再在乎那个人——即便他已经离去，就算是艾默里克也不能接受。

想到这一点，精灵仿佛受了什么蛊惑一般地起身径直走向窗口，对着空荡荡地外面轻声呼唤着：“埃斯蒂尼安，你到了吗？”

这一突如其来的举动仿佛蕴含着巨大的魔法，全然出乎埃斯蒂尼安的意料。他全身上下每一条血管里的血液像是都被这一声呼唤点燃了，他忽然无法再多等一秒，一跃便跨过了他们之间仿佛被拉长了的距离，落到了艾默里克的面前。

在对方还来不及惊讶地发问，他已经紧紧拥抱住了黑色头发的精灵，张嘴送上了炽烈的亲吻。很快他就得到了艾默里克的回应，两只手攀上了他的背，将他用力按向自己，仿佛要让他拥得更紧。他们的舌头缠绕着，相互追索着，口腔的热度和彼此的气息不断地交换与升温。他们都想着再多吻一会儿，再多一会儿，让屋里那个年轻人等一等吧。他总是那么有耐心，一定可以等。就算艾默里克现在回到屋里礼貌地问他是否可以等他们亲够再聊，他也一定会点头答应的，不是么？

艾默里克想问这个只顾埋头亲他的家伙，你听到了吗？你为什么不进来？你会停留多久？你是不是——

但他把每一个问题都吞了回去。

不，是被埃斯蒂尼安的吻堵了回去。因为这个男人什么也不会回答，只想吻他，吻到他一句话也说不出来，脑子里想不了任何事，只能想着他一个人，全部都是埃斯蒂尼安。

他像一个无限施放着亲吻技能的怪物，亲得艾默里克节节败退，一路被衔着嘴唇一步一步从阳台退回到了室内。然后，他们终于暂停了下来。

两人看了看没人坐的椅子，光已经不在了，应该是找去埃马内兰了吧。

日落后温度降得很快，光线也被一同带走了。埃斯蒂尼安合上了窗扇，想了想，又扯拢了窗帘。艾默里克保留了几座小小的烛台，分散在巨大房间的各处，完全不够填满这足以激发人生发出空虚感的空间。

埃斯蒂尼安不知如何开启话题。他甚至有些后悔自己出发得过于匆忙，以至于这个时候没办法掏出什么礼物来送给艾默里克。

但对方显然并不在意他们之间的沉默。艾默里克已经率先坐了下来，不远处的烛火映着他的侧脸，而他则借着这不远处的烛火注视着埃斯蒂尼安。

没有人见过这样的艾默里克。

将生命的行迹全部收起，以雕像般的姿态长久枯坐。他清晰的轮廓勾勒出了一张无机质的面庞。那个属于所有人的艾默里克开朗亲善，沉稳睿智，但一切都是在为了隐藏这样一个无人知晓的形象，或者状态。只有埃斯蒂尼安见过他的这一面，只是眼前这尊名为艾默里克的石像，却能令他几近窒息。他能感觉到，自己被那个人胸中澎湃着的不肯回头的情绪包裹着，越收越紧，而他却不能从中离开。

不，是他并不想离开。

他不会离开艾默里克，永远都不会。他的世界就在艾默里克里，艾默里克已经弥漫在了他的整个世界当中，他把他吸进肺里，融进血液里，然后拥抱他，抱紧他。

死亡或许会将我们分开。如果他这样对艾默里克说的话，他一定会回答，不，不会。

许多年前开始，埃斯蒂尼安就炽烈地投入到了艾默里克当中，虽然最开始他也怀疑过自己是否只是这个贵族子弟无数个搭讪对象中的一个，但他还是无法抑制的让自己沉浸进去了，仿佛自己所有的尚有人性和温度的部分都在两人偶尔无休无止的缠绵里得到了保存。他沉迷于艾默里克仿佛只对自己才有的温柔笑容——是的，艾默里克会握住他的手，一直看着他，嘴角带着些许笑意，眼里时而旖旎，时而忧伤，时而又是迟疑，然后他总会慢慢合上眼睛，靠上他的肩膀，把接下来所有的时间都交给沉默，任由房间渐渐变黑，黑到看不见彼此的时候，他才仿佛醒了，然后两个人在漆黑的空间中做爱，吞噬着彼此的肉体和灵魂散发出的暗淡的微光。

在几乎漫无目的的浪游中，他会想起这些时刻。

室内微弱的光让他几乎混淆了记忆和现实，他起身在艾默里克面前单膝跪下去吻他搭在膝盖上的手指。艾默里克低头看他，他注意到这个卷曲头发的精灵依旧线条分明的脸颊，但即便烛火明暗跳动个不停，依然能看出他的脸色有几分苍白。

或许是他太累了。

从很久之前开始，他就太累了。他顾虑着，权衡着，抉择着，这当中甚至没有多少关乎他自己。这几乎像是一种牺牲。

但他埃斯蒂尼安又能给眼前的这个人什么呢？

不得解的龙骑士牵着爱人的手，让他站起来，行礼以示提前的歉意，然后一躬身将两只手臂分别托着艾默里克从膝下和腋下横抱起来，走向房间的寝区。他怀里的人无奈的笑着摇了摇头，骂他“混蛋”，听得他的心里竟有几分欢喜。

埃斯蒂尼安能感觉到，今天的艾默里克有些懒懒的，没什么精神，但还是尽力回应着他无法遏制的饥渴情欲，被他撩拨和挑逗着，以一贯平稳而不失力道的节奏敲击着他身体的深处。艾默里克伏在他的身上，他则用腿缠住对方的腰将其压向自己，在让性器进入得更深的同时，任凭艾默里克变换着角度去碾磨他的肉壁，并用双臂箍住他的头，含住他的下唇轻咬着不让他离开。

他悄悄的睁开眼睛，偷看艾默里克卷曲的黑色睫毛，在距离自己最近的地方颤动着。他无法相信自己曾刻意远离了这些美妙的时刻，远离了这个将身心都义无反顾地与他结合在一起的人。

“艾默里克，再快些……”他向后仰过头去，把一头黑发的头颅揽得更紧。

艾默里克加速了，呼吸也随之变得更加急促。他听见埃斯蒂尼安肆意的大声呻吟着，催促着，用熟悉的不加修饰的言辞要自己更用力的操他，告诉他就是那一点，好爽，好舒服，快要射了。这几近疯狂的鼓励让他的动作几乎狂躁起来，如果可以，他要把这个人操穿，用自己的凶器把他钉死在这床上。去他的浪迹天涯，去他的伊修加德，他们可以溺死在无休无止的性爱里，什么都不在乎。

在攀上顶峰的一瞬间，艾默里克紧紧闭上了眼睛。有什么东西混在额头溢出的汗水中，顺着脸颊淌了下来。

TBC


	3. We Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你希望我回来么？一直陪着你。”埃斯蒂尼安脱口而出。  
> “不！”他的回答太过痛快，以至于听起来像是一种拒绝。
> 
> 血还在流着，一秒都没有停下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接前一章。
> 
> 故事真的会结束么？

“为什么你不是光呢？”他用指尖在埃斯蒂尼安沾满汗水的皮肤上胡乱涂抹着。

性爱后的气息弥散在空荡荡的房间里，但如此近的距离之下，艾默里克闻到的全都是这个银白色头发的男人的味道。

“你希望我是他？还是希望他是我？”

艾默里克支起身，不可置信地看着他：“你吃醋了。”

埃斯蒂尼安没有否认。

“你担心你不在的时候，我们两个会搞在一起？两个落单的苦闷男人——”

“别再说了！”埃斯蒂尼安也不知道自己为什么会俄而火起，一把掐住了艾默里克的脖子。

他马上放了手，甚至缩回到了床的角落里，不敢抬头，听着艾默里克剧烈的咳嗽。

他知道自己应该立刻道歉，但刚抬起头，还未张口就被艾默里克扬了扬手，挡了回去。

于是他只好等着。他想伸手去抚艾默里克的背，想去拉他的手，吻他的面颊，就算他不让自己道歉他也可以做点什么，至少让自己触碰他，哪怕一点点接触也会让他此刻对自己的憎恶能少一点。

他等了很久，听着精灵的呼吸渐渐平复，一只手伸过来揉了揉他的额发。

“对不起。”

他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，艾默里克在给他道歉。

“是我不该那么说。”

埃斯蒂尼安完全不知道该如何回应。

但艾默里克似乎并不介意他没有任何反馈。他叹了口气说道：“我只是想，为什么得到眷顾的光之战士不是你呢？你是那么好的人。”

“只有你会这么觉得。我没有什么好。”

“那是他们不知道。”

“我不在乎别人怎么看我。”

“埃斯蒂尼安，你知道——”艾默里克已经看向了别的地方，甚至起身去给自己泡茶。他没有披上一件衣服，依旧赤裸着。埃斯蒂尼安的目光追随着他的移动。他永远也看不够那连接背部和臀部的曲线，以及他垂下头时展露的翘曲的睫毛。他的嘴总是微张着，只有在生气的时候才会抿的紧紧的。但他从未对自己发过火，即便自己说了最混蛋的话，做了最混蛋的事。

他听艾默里克接着说下去。

“——即便你不在，光也会带来关于你的消息。”他回过头来看已经靠在床头伸腿坐起来的埃斯蒂尼安。

“这很有意思，不是吗？我坐在伊修加德的办公室里，筹谋着天底下乱七八糟分分合合的局势，看似胸有成竹的要为皇都谋求未来。世界比我们原本想象的都要大，因为总有陌生的国度和更强大的势力会凭空冒出来，成为这纷乱中一位新的瓜分者。”他伸出一只手，“可你和光浪迹冒险的那个世界，似乎是另一个，那么的小，总是那么巧妙的让你们能不时的不期而遇。”

啊，那只手。

埃斯蒂尼安盯着艾默里克抬起的左手。手腕上紧紧地裹着一块宽宽的浅色的皮质护腕，几乎护住了大半个小臂，即使他们互相把对方剥了个精光，艾默里克也不肯把护腕除下来。他说不小心扭到了，医生不许他摘下来。埃斯蒂尼安不信，说你说谎，我看得出来。但艾默里克生气了，他皱着眉，硬生生吞下差点要说出来的什么话，用嘴堵上了埃斯蒂尼安的进一步追问。

艾默里克放下手，垂首摇头自嘲着：“呵，我可真像一个怨妇。但如果你是那位英雄阁下，我就能随心所欲地找出一百个冠冕堂皇的理由召唤你。”

“你希望我回来么？一直陪着你。”埃斯蒂尼安脱口而出。

“不！”他的回答太过痛快，以至于听起来像是一种拒绝。

“如果你回来，你就会不再离开我、想念我，而我甚至会失去挣扎的理由。”艾默里克的眼睛仿佛莹着水汽，在昏暗的房间中微微发着光，“只有挣扎的人才不会放弃求生。而我们的命运或许就是这样——直到某一天，我们把自己和对方都消耗干净。”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己没有听懂。

这听起来像是一个沉重的话题，是他们在各种场合都几乎不会出现的对话内容。他喜欢听艾默里克说话，无论他说的是工作、战争、不存在的未来和不愿回想的过去，或者和他一起用粗鄙色情的言辞挑逗对方，偶尔说些愚蠢的不着边际的情话。

但这也只是一部分。更多的时候他们什么也不说。

那些时候会是压抑甚至沉重的。原本话就不多的埃斯蒂尼安并不会因为与艾默里克在一起而开怀大笑，他依旧被束缚着，牵扯着。两个人在一起不会彼此有所分担而变得轻松，反而如同两只想要拥抱的刺猬，拥得越紧，就把对方和自己都刺的更痛更深。

但这或许是保持清醒的唯一办法。他们不说话，然后在或缓慢或急躁的性爱中刺出自己挂着绳索的尖枪，把自己和对方紧紧捆束在一起。

这样你便无法离开我，而我也不会自以为是到可以没有你。

于是，埃斯蒂尼安没头没脑地接了一句：“如果世界上只剩下我们两个人，我们就能一直在一起了。”

“傻子，你也学会说浪漫话了吗？”艾默里克端着茶，大笑着在床边坐下，把茶杯递到埃斯蒂尼安的手里，看他抿了一口，“是和谁学的？这位老师恐怕并不高明。”

埃斯蒂尼安讪笑着摇了摇头。

“如果只剩下我们两个人……”艾默里克似乎认真思考着这种可能性，“我们至少能死在一起。无论你在哪儿，你肯定都能找到我。”

埃斯蒂尼安的心中又一次升腾起了疑虑和不安。这仿佛来自于他野兽般的直觉，感觉到有什么危险正在迫近。如今这个危险的念头已经化作言语被说了出来，而怀着这个危险念头的人就在他的眼前。

“艾默里克，你……是厌倦了么。”

“厌倦什么？”

“……这些，一切。”

艾默里克盯着他看了好一会儿，忽然又大笑起来，笑到停不下来，笑出眼泪。

“厌倦？为什么？就因为我是前教皇的私生子，我苦心孤诣却背负骂名，还是因为我被构陷、被刺杀，害死友人死里逃生之后又成为弑父的背德者？还是说我厌倦被小毛孩子说是黑心政治家？这些事情在我的世界里都没有分量。”

埃斯蒂尼安不可置信地听他说出了这些话，自己却又变成了不会说话地哑巴。

“傻瓜，有你在，我怎么会厌倦呢。”艾默里克放下茶杯，手在他的手背拍了两下，然后侧身在他旁边又躺了下来，瞪着天花板，又仿佛关上一扇门一般，合上了眼皮。

“只是我很累了。”他说。

如果我活在这里的意义就是放你自由，我会一直活下去。

他的嘴唇无声的念出这一句，埃斯蒂尼安却不会听到。

4

这个久违的回到伊修加德的夜晚，埃斯蒂尼安又一次失眠了。

连日的赶路和投入的性爱让他也有一些疲惫，或许正是这过度的疲惫让他反而失去了睡意。他环视着这个自己曾经住过一次的客房，依旧华丽空洞。但这次他至少知道，艾默里克就在他的隔壁，在离他不远的地方。

“今晚你住客房好么？明天我会一直都陪着你。”

当艾默里克房间里的最后一支短蜡烛也熄灭的时候，他这样对埃斯蒂尼安说。

他想问为什么，但他看到水蓝色眼睛里的决意，便点了点头。他在门口浅浅的吻了艾默里克的额头，然后让他关上门，把自己一个人关在房间里。

在这个仿佛联通了久远记忆的客房，他回想起了艾默里克与奥尔什方在骑士长办公室的那次对话，回想起不久前结束的那场绵延千年的起源于爱与恨的战争。很多人都因这场战争而死，但有些人或许也是因他们的选择而死，选择为他们所爱的恨的，得到或得不到的而死。比如奥尔什方，比如伊塞勒——那个以为她自己爱上了圣龙并甘心赴死的巫女。

你爱他吗？

伊塞勒问过他。

那是他们去面见圣龙前的傍晚，拾柴的阿尔菲诺和光还没回来，生好了火的埃斯蒂尼安则抽空走到一边接通通讯贝和艾默里克说了几句话。

坐回火堆旁，伊塞勒突然开口问道：“你爱他吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安怔了好久才吐出一句：“你说什么？”

伊塞勒摇摇头：“你还真是个不会说谎的人。你们每天都会通话。”

“他……是长官，我要向他汇报。”

“你自己一定没有注意到，你们通话的时候，你会笑。我们几个一起行动这么久了，我可不知道你是个会笑的人。”

埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声。

“你们有什么共同点么？”

“……不，没有。”

“那他一定是个很好的人。”

本意只是缓解气氛的一句玩笑话，换来沉默良久的男人一个肯定的点头。

“可除了这条命，我没有什么可以给他。”

巫女的冰冷在那时仿佛融化了一点。

“除了复仇，你也有别的在乎的东西。”她说，“现在，我知道你的回答了。”

埃斯蒂尼安从来都没有想过，原来是他从不敢说那句话。

他宁愿自己粗鲁寡言，宁愿相信自己从未真正爱上过一个人的灵魂。但若旁人都看透了自己，那个人是不是一直都在等着自己对他说出这句话来？

在其他人都已经沉沉睡去的黎明之前，他按下了通讯珠。

许久才接通后的沙沙声，还传递过来了一些艾默里克呼吸的声音。

我爱你。

他说。

他不知道对方听清了没有，但过了好久，那一端的艾默里克笑了，如同海妖的歌声一般夺走了埃斯蒂尼安的魂魄，直到今天，他听到的那句答复依然萦绕在自己的耳边。

我也爱你，埃斯蒂尼安。我爱你，远胜过爱我自己。

那句话猛然如洪钟般在脑内轰然敲响，埃斯蒂尼安想起了手腕上渗血的绷带，想起了艾默里克无论如何不肯褪下的护腕。

他陡地跳了起来直奔隔壁，用力一脚踹开了紧闭的房门。

“你在干什么！！”

他大吼着冲了进去，一把夺下艾默里克握在手里的裁纸刀，扔的远远的。

圆桌上那支小小的烛火被他带起的风晃了又晃，终究没有熄灭。

摘下来的护腕丢在了一边，里面还染着些斑驳的痕迹。艾默里克的小臂还摊在桌上来不及收起，只是怔怔的看着埃斯蒂尼安四下胡乱翻找着，想给他止血。

他像无头苍蝇一样在屋里乱撞却又一无所获，奔回到艾默里克的身边跪了下来，紧紧抓住他的手腕，看一道新鲜的伤口往外汩汩的流淌着鲜血，滴在他的手上，腿上，地毯上。那道伤口的旁边紧挨着的，是深深浅浅一道又一道陈旧或不太久远的伤痕。

他的牙齿咯咯作响，他浑身战栗着，手指几乎在艾默里克的胳膊上掐出了白印。血还在流着，一秒都没有停下。

他仰起头来看他，微弱的烛光让艾默里克的脸变得那么陌生和不真实，但他依旧微笑着，和每一次看着埃斯蒂尼安的时候一样。

忽然，他仿佛意识到了什么，面色变得惊慌。他抓住埃斯蒂尼安的脸捧在手里，不停地道歉。

“对不起，对不起，埃斯蒂尼安！我没有要……我只是想记住，又是一个想你的日子罢了。”

“不……”埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇颤抖着说不出话来。

“你看，我只是想你了而已，我是不会死的，你放心。”

他弯下腰，把埃斯蒂尼安轻轻搂在怀里，安抚地拍着他的后背。

“放心，放心……”

埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起了那个曾经躺在病床上的被拯救了的自己，滔滔不绝地说着暗示自己即将远走高飞的自由宣言，为什么此刻连一个字都吐不出来？他已经眼睁睁地看着，自己的自私化作的荆棘编织成了枷锁，将艾默里克困在了名为埃斯蒂尼安的囚笼，将他一人留在这里万般挣扎，却都无法靠近自己，只留下遍体鳞伤。

埃斯蒂尼安的后背剧烈的抖动着，他再也无法抑制，在鲜血淋漓的爱人的怀里痛哭了起来。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的写难受了。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
